scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kermu's Manifesto
The Manifesto The SMC is a corrupt dead community filled with people that want war its no longer a Scratch Mapping Community its is a Scratch War Community. Solution is to destroy the entire SWC and end the hate and pain it has caused to so many. Seany was a friend of mine a good friend he made a community that at the time was a community filled with friends who viewed each others projects and liked them but then he left and the community went down the drain denvoling to more hateful community. The SWC must be destroyed and rebuilt on a more stable base to the point its no longer about war!! Public Reaction luigi888 Honestly the dumbest shite I have ever read. Let's start by doing a line by line analysis. "The SMC is a corrupt dead community filled with people that want war...". Mate you're trying to start a war. The last war that anyone took seriously happened a month ago and it was against Gaumont. And how is it corrupt? Because people respect elder and high quality mappers, such as Enjania and Oasis? Perhaps that's why you got them banned? "... its no longer a Scratch Mapping Community its is a Scratch War Community." Firstly, this is some low grade grammar, but secondly, it is, as discussed previously, utter bollocks. "Solution is to destroy the entire SWC and end the hate and pain it has caused to so many." Okay you butthurt twat, of whom are you speaking? Within the last 3 months, the main relevant era we live in, Gaumont, and even then that was a month ago. "Seany was a friend of mine a good friend..." yeah okay boomer. If you are then you're likely inactive and that might explain how you're so out of touch with the rest of the community. "...he made a community that at the time was a community filled with friends who viewed each others projects and liked them but then he left and the community went down the drain denvoling to more hateful community." Once again you make it clear that you aren't the best literature student but you are also blind of history. The community's first problems came with Ded-ded-ded but it pulled through. Then the period from the Potato War to the Third Great Mapper War, where a lot of wars happened, but once again, the community pulled through. The only recent example is, again, Gaumont, of whom you have a strange fixation on. But until you came along, we were fine. Were some taking the hate on Gaumont too far, long after it was relevant? Absolutely, but those people were denounced, you out of touch arse wank. "The SWC must be destroyed and rebuilt on a more stable base to the point its no longer about war!!" This line is the most interesting and the summing up of this "manifesto", as you call it. But believe it or not we've been here before. That time was late July 2018, when the Anarx Pact decided the exact same thing. Just like them, you are wrong, but what's worse is that at least Anarx had a point. Saying that this community is about war is a dimwitted view of the community that focuses on a microchasm of the ever-evolving culture, and even then that happened a month ago. And that time a month ago was a very different era, a shift of culture. More new mappers, old mappers popping out of the woodworks, and a community that had perhaps not grasped the message sent by the 3rd Great Mapper War. The only war the SMC is in now is against you, and what's worse is that you want to make it the 5th Great Mapper War. You're fucking delusional. Now Gaumont, if this is you, then let me say to you this: nobody wanted the 3rd War on Gaumont to happen. The 1st happened because you were being a cock. Months ago. Then came the 2nd, which would've ended days earlier had you not prolonged it by refusing to admit defeat. The 3rd was openly denounced throughout our community. You are being a pathetic whiny brat. And if you're not Gaumont, then stop stalking him you gammy twat faced creep. OasisMapping I agree with Luigi, this is the dumbest shite (basically shit in British slang, don't blame Luigi because he is from Eastbourne which is located in Britain/England) I've ever seen. We have done nothing to you and you are so called "friends" with Seany10 and making up a point of view by this so called "friend of yours" which is Seany10, I'll also do a line by line analysis like Luigi did but I'll give my point of view on this. "The SMC is a corrupt dead community filled with people that want war its no longer a Scratch Mapping Community its is a Scratch War Community.", to actually correct you the previous war was the failed War on Gaumont: The Third (I call it that), that was probably about a month ago how can you say it is a "corrupt and dead community" when the previous war happened a month ago if not barely two months ago so get your facts right you prick. You're acting like wars happen daily in the SMC, we haven't had a war in a month or two. "Solution is to destroy the entire SWC and end the hate and pain it has caused to so many.", like I said, the previous war happened a month ago if not barely two. So I would assume you're speaking about what Luigi called "The Relevant Era" which included Gaumont. "Seany was a friend of mine a good friend...", Seany is 16 or 17, so if you're friends with him you would be growing out of Scratch and not acting such an immature dickhead reporting innocent mappers e.g myself and Enjania. So I think you are lying, and Seany isn't your friend that's a fact. By the way you're grammar is absolutely shit, "Seany was a friend of mine (no comma included) a good good friend...". That's it because I do not want to copy every single quote from Luigi's analysis, but Kermit or Kermu what ever the fuck his name is, he is a fucking dickhead and stop acting like a thick cunt and leave the SMC alone because we did nothing to you. Renland: i agree with the other but not in intellectual big brain paragraph because that’s a waste of time in my eyes. Enjania Let the kid have his five seconds of fame; he'll just end up like LWG and Rocko in the end with no attention Category:SMCAP Category:Kermu